


Little Moonfoot

by wolfie_wilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Hermione Granger, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Hermione lupin-black, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Remus Lupin daughter, Sirius married remus, The Marauder's Map, sirius black daughter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_wilde/pseuds/wolfie_wilde
Summary: Hermione is Remus and Sirius's daughter but no one knows this. Remus Lupin finds his life turned interesting all at once when his ex-lover escapes from Azkaban and he gets a job at Hogwarts . But this leads to more and more confusions and mysteries being uncovered about the past. Will daughter be united with fathers or will Remus's life go back to the painful way it was for the last thirteen years.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 63





	1. The job interview

**Author's Note:**

> A/n-This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I apologies in advance for any errors. I would love to get some reviews and critics on my work to make me a better author. Please comment and let me know what you think of my story so far and if you would like me to improve something. 
> 
> PS: I'll update as soon as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is Remus and Sirius's daughter but no one knows this. Remus Lupin finds his life turned interesting all at once when his ex-lover escapes from Azkaban and he gets a job at Hogwarts . But this leads to more and more confusions and mysteries being uncovered about the past. Will daughter be united with fathers or will Remus's life go back to the painful way it was for the last thirteen years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n-This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I apologies in advance for any errors. I would love to get some reviews and critics on my work to make me a better author. Please comment and let me know what you think of my story so far and if you would like me to improve something. 
> 
> PS: I'll update as soon as possible.

Remus Lupin entered the private parlor at leaky cauldron on a sunny summer evening. He had received a letter with the Hogwarts crest this morning addressed to him by Albus Dumbledore asking to meet him. Remus had not been so keen on coming to meet him but after all the professor had done for him, the least he could do was to show up. Five minutes later Albus Dumbledore came in and sat on the chair opposite to him.  
"Good evening professor"  
"Oh Remus call me Albus."  
"Of course Albus, what can I do for you?"  
"Remus I want to offer you the position of defense against dark arts professor in Hogwarts."  
This was not at all what Remus had expected. In fact, he had been sure that this meeting had something to do with his former mate Sirus black breaking out of the most top security prison in the world.  
"You cannot make this offer to me slightly Albus what will the parents think of someone of my condition teaching their kids?"  
"No one has to know Remus. If you could handle it as an eleven year old boy then I'm sure you can handle it as a grown man with access to wolfsbane."  
"You’re willing to give me wolfsbane?"  
"I'm sure professor Snape wouldn't mind brewing it for you every month."  
"But what if I'm a bad teacher?"  
"Don't worry about that Remus. We had Glidory Lockhart for defense against dark arts last year. I'm sure you'll do great. None of the other marauders would have passed school if you hadn't been tutoring them."  
The memory of his old school friends brought a small smile to Remus's face.  
"You know you need the job Remus and with Sirius black on the run nobody is safe anymore especially you and harry. Don't you think you owe it to James to protect him?"  
When Dumbledore puts it across like that, there is no way Remus can deny him. He knows that he would do anything for James and lily's son. He was probably endangering harry more by being in Hogwarts so that Sirius can kill them both at the same time and finish what he had started all those years ago. Finish destroying Remus's family.  
But if Harry potter was what Sirius was after, Remus would try his best to keep him safe even though he knew that he would never be able to raise his wand against Sirius in a duel. Also, he had been kicked out from his last job tree weeks ago and did not have any money left. A position in Hogwarts meant that he dint have to worry about any of that and just do what he loved.  
"I'll do it."  
"Then I will see you on September first. Good day professor Lupin." said Dumbledore as he put his hat on and moved towards the fireplace.  
"Good day professor Dumbledore."  
And with a flash of green Albus Dumbledore vanished into the floo.  
As Remus lay on his bed that night, he couldn't help but smile at the way his evening had gone. He closed his eyes knowing exactly what he was going to dream about, those mysterious chocolate brown eyes that he always dreamt about and maybe he would even dream a bit about Sirius and the marauders. But despite his dreams, he fell into the best sleep he had had in months. Tomorrow, he had lesson plans to prepare.


	2. Here I Come Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- So this is the next chapter, enjoy. Also, some of the scenes and dialogues are taken directly from harry potter and the deathly hallows so, DISCLAIMER: The characters don't belong to me, only the plot does.

Remus lupin walked through the barrier at kings cross station and into platform nine and three-quarters. A flood of emotions hit him as he looks at the bright red Hogwarts express. It would be strange to be back at Hogwarts without the marauders but he was also excited to go back to the place where he had had the best time of his life.

He was quiet early and the constant chatter that usually filled the place was absent. Remus got into an empty compartment at the far end of the train and hurled in his heavy trunk.

Last nights full moon had been exhausting but when he woke up in the morning , he was surprised to see that he was not so badly hurt except for the chains cutting through his wrists and ankles . In his haze memory of the full moon , he could have sworn that he heard a dog barking frantically outside but he had put it aside as a street dog or maybe just wistful thinking because Sirius had escaped .

Completely exhausted and about to pass out, Remus lupin pulled his cloak around himself and curled up in a corner of the seat and closed his eyes.

\-----

Remus woke up to the confused mumblings of several children. The train had stopped and the lights were out.

"Quiet" he said and conjured some flames in his hand and staring right back at him were those beautiful chocolate brown eyes from his dreams, she had bushy brown hair and buck teeth. He stared at her, dazed. His reverie broke when he saw the boy standing next to her. For an instant Remus thought that he was seeing James again except for lily's green eyes and the lightning bolt scar, he was left speechless for a moment. Suddenly, the door slid open and a dementor stood in the hallway.

A chill swept through his body at the sight of the hooded monster. He reached for his wand but for a moment, everything went blank. He felt like he was flying a broom fast, with one hand while he was holding something with his other hand. The fear in his mind felt real, fear that he was not flying fast enough, fear that he was going to drop whatever he was holding.

The sensation vanished as fast as it had come. Remus tried to concentrate on a happy memory for Patronus. It took him a moment to get hold of one as he hadn't had a happy thought in twelve years but practice and training made up for it. By the time he finally cast a corporeal Patronus that shooed away the dementor, harry potter had fainted.

His friends got him back up on his seat. When he woke, Remus gave him and his companions some chocolate and proceeded to have some himself.

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?" he asked Lupin.

"A Dementor," said Lupin, who was now giving chocolate to everyone else. "One of the Dementors of Azkaban."

Everyone stared at him, he crumpled up the empty chocolate wrapper and put it in his pocket.

"Eat," he repeated. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..."

He strolled past Harry and disappeared into the corridor. All these years, Remus hadn't thought much about his best mates son but now that he was here, Remus wanted nothing more than to get to know him better but he dint want to scare the boy so he concluded that he had to proceed with caution when harry was concerned.

\---------

When he got out of the train , he found harry being chided by some of the Slytherin boys. As the bully pushed past Hermione to get to harry, Moony let out a loud growl. He got his wolf under control and turned to the boys " Is there a problem?" he asked in a mild voice.

By the sarcastic tone that he answered, Remus could tell that this boy was a typical Slytherin bully. Remus was trying and failing to not judge a student on the first day based an his behavior.

The sorting and the feast had progressed without any more disruption. As the students headed back to their common rooms, he found Minerva walking towards him.

"Hello Remus how are you doing?"

"I'm sorry you had to deal with the dementor . Your marauder trouble following you before you even set foot in the castle huh. "

Remus blushed and gave her a small smile at this " Oh I'm sure it is a part of my job as the defense against dark arts professor. And its certainly better than the odds if I weren't there."

"So I see you have met harry potter."

"Almost called him James. How is he?"

"He is a good kid Remus. You'll see. He became the Gryffindor seeker in his first year and he is only slightly better than James."

Remus's face lit into a wide grin on hearing this and slowly morphed back into a sad smile. "they should have been here".

"I know Remus. I know"

"Looks like he made good friends though."

" Yes. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Thick as thieves, the three of them. much like you lot when you were in school always knee deep in some kind of trouble. Except trouble always comes looking for them and not the other way round."

" Is Ron Weasley Arthur Weasley's son"

"yes. Arthur has six sons and a daughter. Four of them are in Hogwarts right now. Percy, the head boy is the third and then there is the twins Fred and George, total trouble makers and pranksters the two of them but brilliant, now they are really little marauders." she said with a little smile. Remus knew that she had a soft spot for the two just like she had had for them.

"The little girl Ginny is in second year now."

"She was the one possessed by Voldemort last year right."

"yeah. Poor kid hope she is alright now."

"I'll keep an eye on her. And what about miss granger?" he asked. The question had been bugging him for a while now.

"Miss granger is a muggle born but she is the most brilliant witch in her year. She signed up for all the classes this year so I had to get her a time-turner from the ministry."

"I dint know they gave out time turners to thirteen year old's."

"They don't but miss granger is extremely mature for her age and has a great potential so the school will try its best to provide her with all it has to offer."

" Then it will be a pleasure to teach her I suppose"

"Indeed it is professor lupin. Now I suppose you will want to catch up on some rest, you have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes professor. See you at breakfast" he said and walked away. He admired her ability to make him feel like a student even though he is her colleague now.

As Remus lay down on his bed, his thoughts mulled over Hermione. he had been disappointed to hear that she is a muggleborn. He had hoped that he had known her parents or relatives or someone who had the same eyes. But that was a very far shot if she was a muggleborn. He had also felt a sense of pride when Minerva had praised her earlier. Also, why had moony been so protective of her earlier?

He fell asleep knowing exactly what he was going to dream about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n- When I was writing the conversation between Remus and Minerva, I wondered if it should be with Remus and madam Pomphrey instead. I think they are pretty close because she took care of him after the full moons and also, its kind of hard to imagine professor McGonagall saying stuff like 'poor kid' even to her collogue . Anyway, I decided to stick to my original plan, sorry if I got our favorite teacher out of character. So, comment on who do you think would be a better person in this context, McGonagall vs Pomphrey. And maybe I will edit it if you'll vote for Pomphrey more.


	3. Meeting Prongslet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of the passage in this chapter are taken directly from the prisoner of Azkaban. And I’m really bad at witting authors notes so, don’t sue me if I don’t put up the disclaimer in every chapter  
> DISCLAIMER:I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does and we all know that don’t we.

The classes had gone far better than Remus had anticipated. In a month, defense against dark arts had become everyone’s new favorite subject. Remus realized how much he had missed doing something he loved rather than the menial jobs that he had held over the years.

He had met Harry and Hermione again in their first lesson with the boggart. He had knowingly not let them both face the boggart. He could justify that he hadn’t let harry face the boggart because it might turn into you know who but he dint know why he hadn’t let Hermione have a go. The thought of her facing her greatest fear even in the form of a boggart was not a pleasant thought for Remus.

He had also met the twins Fred and George who were as promised, pranksters. He couldn’t help liking to them for their marauder spirit. He was also aware that the boy from the station earlier is Drako Malfoy, luscious Malfoy’s son, whose attitude is not much different from his fathers’.

Overall, Remus had a pretty good feeling about his life now, usually this was when everything started going downhill.

\--------------

Remus woke up on the morning of Halloween day in the shrieking shack. He was curled up on the bed with a thick blanket over him and a pillow under his head. The ache in his bones was much lesser than usual and the sun shined a little brighter though the blinds.

He knew that he wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be curled up bloody and broken in a corner. The wolfsbane had no effect on the pain of the transformation, the breaking and mending of his bones so he knew that he should be in a lot more pain right now. Moony even in his subdued state should not have been able to get in between the covers on his own.

He knew only one person alive who dared and cared enough about him to put him on a bed after a full moon but that person was also the one who had killed the rest of his family. Remus got up with a sigh and proceeded to clean and heal himself. He felt a deep sense of dread knowing that there was not much for him to take care of anyway. But he couldn’t tell about this to Dumbledore because that would mean revealing about their animagi and Remus was not ready to break that promise to the marauders.

So he got up and left towards the castle that was getting ready for Halloween. He had to face the twelfth anniversary of the worst day of his life.

\-----------------

Remus got out of his office in the evening to find a solemn looking harry walking down the corridor

“Harry?” Harry doubled back to see who had spoken and met his gaze.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Where are Ron and Hermione?”

“Hogsmeade,” said Harry, in a casual voice.

“Ah,” said Lupin. In the effect of the full moon, he had forgotten that today was Hogsmeade day. “Why don’t you come in? I’ve just taken delivery of a Grindylow for our next lesson.”

“A what?” said Harry and followed him into his office. In the corner, stood a very large tank of water swam the Grindylow.

“Water demon,” he said. “We shouldn’t have much difficulty with him, not after the Kappas. The trick is to break his grip. You notice the abnormally long fingers? Strong, but very brittle.”

The Grindylow bared its green teeth and then buried itself in a tangle of weeds in a corner.

“Cup of tea?” Remus said, looking around for his kettle. “I was just thinking of making one.”

“All right,” said Harry awkwardly. Remus tapped the kettle with his wand and a blast of steam issued suddenly from the spout.

“Sit down,” said Lupin, taking the lid off a dusty tin. “I’ve only got teabags, I’m afraid — but I daresay you’ve had enough of tea leaves?” he said remembering Minerva telling him about Harry’s brush in with professor Trelawney.

“How did you know about that?” Harry asked.

“Professor McGonagall told me,” said Lupin, passing Harry a chipped mug of tea.

“You’re not worried, are you?”

“No,” said Harry.

Looking at the uneasy expression on Harry’s face, Remus said said, “Anything worrying you, Harry?”

“No,” Harry said. He drank a bit of tea .

“Yes,” he said suddenly, putting his tea down on Lupin’s desk. “You know that day we fought the Boggart?”

“Yes,” said Lupin slowly.

“Why didn’t you let me fight it?” said Harry abruptly.

“I would have thought that was obvious, Harry

“Why?” he said again.

“Well,” said Lupin, frowning slightly, “I assumed that if the Boggart faced you, it would assume the shape of Lord Voldemort.”

Harry stared. Not only was this the last answer he’d expected, but Lupin had said Voldemort’s name. The only person Harry had ever heard say the name aloud (apart from himself) was Professor Dumbledore.

“Clearly, I was wrong,” said Lupin, still frowning at Harry. “But I didn’t think it a good idea for Lord Voldemort to materialize in the staffroom. I imagined that people would panic.”

“I didn’t think of Voldemort,” said Harry honestly. “I — I remembered those

Dementors.”

“I see,” said Lupin thoughtfully. “Well, well… I’m impressed.” He smiled slightly at the look of surprise on Harry’s face. “That suggests that what you fear most of all is — fear. Very wise, Harry.” 

“So you’ve been thinking that I didn’t believe you capable of fighting the Boggart?” said Lupin shrewdly.

“Well… yeah,” said Harry. He was suddenly feeling a lot happier. “Professor Lupin, you know the Dementors —” He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” called Remus.

The door opened, and in came Snape, carrying his wolfsbane.

“Ah, Severus,” said Lupin, smiling. “Thanks very much. Could you leave it here on the desk for me?”

Snape set down the smoking goblet, his eyes wandering between Harry and Lupin.

“I was just showing Harry my Grindylow,” said Lupin pleasantly, pointing at the tank.

“Fascinating,” said Snape, without looking at it. “You should drink that directly, Lupin.”

“Yes, Yes, I will,” said Lupin.

“I made an entire cauldronful,” Snape continued. “If you need more.”

“I should probably have some again tomorrow. Thanks very much, Severus.”

“Not at all,” said Snape and left the room.

Harry looked curiously at the goblet. Remus smiled.

“Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me,” he said. “I have never been much of a potion-brewer and this one is particularly complex.” He picked up the goblet and sniffed it. “Pity sugar makes it useless,” he added, taking a sip and shuddering.

“Why —?” Harry began. Lupin looked at him and answered the unfinished question.

“I’ve been feeling a bit off-color,” he said. “This potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape; there aren’t many wizards who are up to making it.”

Professor Lupin took another sip and Harry had a crazy urge to knock the goblet out of his hands.

“Professor Snape’s very interested in the Dark Arts,” he blurted out.

“Really?” said Lupin, looking only mildly interested as he took another gulp of potion.

“Some people reckon —” Harry hesitated, then plunged recklessly on, “some people reckon he’d do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts job.”

Lupin drained the goblet and pulled a face.

“Disgusting,” he said. “Well, Harry, I’d better get back to work. See you at the feast later.”

“Right,” said Harry, putting down his empty teacup and left.

\---------------

Remus woke with a start at the bang at his door. He looked up from his bed to see a silver cat, McGonagall’s Animagus sitting on his nightstand.

“There has been an intruder. Come down to the great hall right now” It said in her stern voice and vanished in a puff of smoke. Remus quickly pulled up his robes and practically ran down the stairs to the great hall.

The great hall was filled with Gryffindor students running haywire. He ran to professor McGonagall who was sending out another Patronus.

“What happen?”

“Sirius Back attacked the portrait of the fat lady when she refused to let him into the common room. Now both of them are missing.” She said.

“Remus we need to search the castle but you don’t have to---”

“Why”

“I know how close you were to Sirius Remus and it was a full moon last night so I don’t want you straining yourself because we can handle it.”

“That’s not a problem I will search the astronomy towers” He said. Knowing that Sirius had most probably left by now.

“Alright then. Just be careful.” She said and turned away to address some of the students.

As Remus climbed up the stairs of the tower, he felt heavy with guilt. He knew he should tell someone about the Animagus and all the secret passages that Sirius might have used to get in the castle but he found that he couldn’t. Maybe it was to protect him from the dementors, they were horrible. Maybe it was a way to repay Sirius for all that he had done for him. Sirius better be grateful for whatever he had done to make Remus protect him.


	4. Hermione finds out

Remus slowly came back to consciousness from the absolutely horrible transformation he had had. The previous night, he had locked all the doors of the shack securely so as to keep away one Sirius black. As a result, moony even in his drugged and subdued state had spent the whole night trying to scratch the walls and doors’ hoping for a way out to get to his lost pack mate whom he knew was out there somewhere.   
He detected that he had a broken rib and several broken bones that needed mending , he also had several scratches and one particularly ugly gash across his chest that was bleeding all over the floor the floor.  
He knew he was in no condition to even get up and get to his wand, much less heal himself so he rolled over and pulled a blanket over himself and hopes that Madame Pomfrey will get here soon. He realized with resignation that he is not going to be taking any classes today.  
Maybe, this was how Sirius planned to kill him, making his transformations so hard that he died of them.  
Hermione granger was the brightest witch of her age but there were some moments when she hoped she could live in ignorance like the rest of the world. Her doubts about professor Lupin kept her awake all night and she just ignored it but when she found herself unable to pay attention in class because of it, she decided that something needs to be done. The problem was, she dint know what to do about it.   
She walked to professor Lupin’s office and stood in front of it. She still hadn’t decided what she was going to do, confront him? What if he was dangerous as the books claimed, but she couldn’t imagine professor Lupin being dangerous at all.  
She was about to declare the whole thing stupid and turn back when professor Lupin opened the door.  
“Miss granger nice to see you here. Is there something you wanted to discuss?” he said with a smile.  
“Err… I actually wanted to ask you about something professor.”  
“What is it miss granger?”  
“It’s just that I have noticed that you have not been keeping well these past few days.”  
“Thank you for your concern but I am better now.”  
“Yes but you have been getting ill almost every month and I was wondering if it was some serious ailment.”  
“Well that’s just the way it is but I always get better” he sighed.  
“The thing is that professor Snape gave us an essay on werewolves and I completed it and—.”  
“What are you trying to imply Hermione?”  
“I it’s just that harry mentioned that professor Snape gave you some foul portion to drink and we have been keeping track of the lunar phases in astronomy and that was quiet near to the time of the full moon and I—”  
“Are you implying I’m a werewolf Miss Granger?”  
“It’s not like that professor it’s just that I have been thinking about it and whenever I get a theory stuck in my head, I just can’t think about anything else and I can’t stop thinking until I know and—. I’m sorry that was very stupid of me I should be going.” She tried to get out of there as soon as her legs would carry her.  
“No stop I haven’t denied it”  
“Oh” she turned back and looked at him.  
“So are you going to tell everyone how I am a monster now?”  
“No that’s not. I would never do that professor, you are the best defense against dark arts professor we have had in years and your really great I’m not going to tell everyone just because—“  
“Just because ?”  
Just because some people think you are a dangerous monster. Because you are not, they are wrong.”  
“But I am a dangerous monster aren’t I”  
“For a few hours every month and with the Wolfsbane, you aren’t even really dangerous”  
“Thank you Hermione, I really appreciate it. I take it that your friends know?”  
“Oh Harry and Ron no, well Ron has rather conservative views on such matters and Harry already has so much going on so I dint want to bother him.”  
“I used to be like you you know” he said with a smile”  
“Huh?”  
“If I had formed a theory in my head, I could never rest until it’s proved right or wrong”  
A little laugh left her lips and Remus suddenly felt very pleased with himself that he made her laugh.  
“How are you though, I’ve noticed that taking so many classes is rather stressing you out” he asked kindly.  
“I’m fine actually I can handle it” she said defensively.  
“Remember that I know your secret Hermione, just like you know mine so anytime you want to talk, about anything, I’m all ears.”  
“Yes sir” she said and left the office.   
Despite him being a Werewolf, Remus Lupin was one of the only people Hermione felt really safe with. And today’s conversation had increased that feeling even more.   
The Dementors at the Quidditch match had spooked out Remus more than he could admit. He had been enjoying the match until then, watching harry fly was just like watching James fly. In one second, everything had gone haywire because of the Dementors.  
As soon as the Dementors entered the stadium, he had blacked out. He felt like he was flying a broom. Faster. Faster. He had to go faster. He was holding something. The something was a crying baby. The death eaters were gaining in on him. He had to fly faster.  
He came back to consciousness to see harry falling straight downwards from his broom.  
And whose baby was it? It may have been harry but he doesn’t remember anything like that happening. Also, the baby in his vision has brown eyes. Just like the eyes in his dreams. He realized with a jolt.  
“Wait a moment, Harry,” Remus called. “I’d like a word.” He covered the Hikkipunk cage with a cloth.  
“I heard about the match,” said Remus, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into his briefcase, “and I’m sorry about your broomstick. Is there any chance of fixing it?”   
“No,” said Harry. “The tree smashed it to bits.”   
Remus sighed.  
“They planted the Whomping Willow the same year that I arrived at Hogwarts. People used to play a game, trying to get near enough to touch the trunk. In the end, a boy called Davey Gudgeon nearly lost an eye, and we were forbidden to go near it. No broomstick would have a chance.”   
“Did you hear about the Dementors too?” said Harry with difficulty.   
Lupin looked at him quickly.   
“Yes, I did. I don’t think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time… furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell?”   
“Yes, Why? Why do they affect me like that? Am I just —?”   
“It has nothing to do with weakness, The Dementors affect you worse than the others because there are horrors in your past that the others don’t have.”   
“Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even Muggles feel their presence, though they can’t see them. Get too near a Dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the Dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself — soul-less and evil. You’ll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to you, Harry, is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of.”   
“When they get near me —” Harry stared at Lupin’s desk, his throat tight. “I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum.”   
“I see some stuff too harry its ok”  
“Really? What do you see” he asked. “Well if you don’t mind telling me” he added.  
“Just some fragments from the war”  
“You fought in the war?” he asked ,surprised.  
“Yes I did”  
“Why did they have to come to the match?” said Harry bitterly.   
“They’re getting hungry,” said Lupin coolly, shutting his briefcase with a snap. “Dumbledore won’t let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don’t think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement… emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast.”   
“Azkaban must be terrible,” Harry muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.   
“The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don’t need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they’re all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheery thought. Most of them go mad within weeks.”   
“But Sirius Black escaped from them,” Harry said slowly. “He got away…”   
Remus bent down and caught his breath.  
“Yes,” he said, straightening up, “Black must have found a way to fight them. I wouldn’t have believed it possible… Dementors are supposed to drain a wizard of his powers if he is left with them too long…”   
“You made that Dementor on the train back off,” said Harry suddenly.   
“There are — certain defenses one can use,” said Lupin. “But there was only one Dementor on the train. The more there are, the more difficult it becomes to resist.”   
“What defenses?” said Harry at once. “Can you teach me?”   
“I don’t pretend to be an expert at fighting Dementors, Harry — quite the contrary…”   
“But if the Dementors come to another Quidditch match, I need to be able to fight them —”   
Lupin looked into Harry’s determined face, hesitated, then said, “Well… all right. I’ll try and help. But it’ll have to wait until next term, I’m afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill.”


	5. Christmas

Remus woke up on Christmas morning feeling quite cheery. It had been years since he had spent Christmas morning in Hogwarts. He realized that the festive mood in the castle was contagious.

He hummed a tune under his breath as he made tea and went to his table where all his presents had magically appeared.

There were packages from Minerva, Poppy and Albus. There was also a neatly wrapped package from Andromeda that he received every year as well as cards and trinkets from many students. On the far end of his table, there was a larger package without any name on it.

Curious, Remus ripped apart the paper packaging to find a collector’s edition premium quill and parchment set along with various bottles of endless ink. He remembered looking at it solemnly on the display case of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop and wondering if he should buy it with his next month’s salary and deciding that he should use it to repair his broken rook instead.

He wondered who had given him this, none of his students had this much pocket money and all of his colleagues whom he was close to had already given him presents. Moreover, this present was not something generic like a sock or a mug that anyone would buy him. Only his closest friends knew about his obsession with quills and parchments. With a chill, Remus realized that only one such person was alive right now.

From the moment he got that idea, he was sure that this was Sirius’s work. He had always been great at giving Remus the exact presents that he always wanted. A hundred possible fatal curses and hexes that could be enchanted in his present ran through his mind.

He knew that he should burn this as soon as possible, or take it to Dumbledore. Instead he closed the door of his office and headed down for breakfast, he will deal with this later. Also, if Sirius had wanted to kill him, he could have done so easily when he was weak after his transformations. Instead he had taken care of him. So there was no possible explanation why he would spend hundreds of galleons on it.

Down in the great hall, professor Sprout approached him as soon as he entered.

“Merry Christmas Pomona.” He said.

“Merry Christmas Remus. We have a problem, harry potter received a Firebolt in his Christmas presents from an unknown person. We think it may be from Sirius Black.”

\---------------

“What’s that?” said Harry entering the history of magic classroom.

“Another Boggart,” said Remus, stripping off his cloak.

“I’ve been combing the castle ever since Tuesday, and very luckily, I found this one lurking inside Mr. Filch’s filing cabinet. It’s the nearest we’ll get to a real Dementor. The Boggart will turn into a Dementor when he sees you, so we’ll be able to practice on him. I can store him in my office when we’re not using him; there’s a cupboard under my desk he’ll like.”

“Okay,” said Harry.

So…” Remus took out his own wand, and indicated that Harry should do the same. “The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic, Harry — well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm.”

“How does it work?” said Harry nervously.

“Well, when it works correctly, It conjures up a Patronus,” said Lupin, “which is a kind of antiDementor — a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the Dementor.” “The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the Dementor feeds upon — hope, happiness, the desire to survive — but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the Dementors can’t hurt it. But I must warn you, Harry, the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it.”

“What does a Patronus look like?” said Harry curiously.

“Each one is unique to the wizard who conjures it.”

“And how do you conjure it?”

“With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory.”

“Right,” he said.

“The incantation is this —” Remus cleared his throat. “Expecto patronum !”

“Expecto patronum,” Harry repeated under his breath, “expecto patronum.”

“Concentrating hard on your happy memory?”

“Oh — yeah —” said Harry, “Expecto patrono — no, patronum — sorry — expecto patronum, expecto patronum”

A slight puff of silvery gas whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand.

“Did you see that?” said Harry excitedly. “Something happened!”

“Very good,” said Lupin, smiling. “Right, then — ready to try it on a Dementor?”

“Yes,” Harry said,

Remus opened the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A Dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The Dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath.

“Expecto patronum!” Harry yelled. “Expecto patronum! Expecto —”

Harry collapsed on the ground.“Harry!”

Harry jerked back to life. He was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again

“Sorry,” he muttered, sitting up and feeling cold sweat trickling down behind his glasses.

“Are you all right?” said Remus.

“Yes…” Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

“Here —” Lupin handed him a Chocolate Frog. “Eat this before we try again. I didn’t expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had.”

“It’s getting worse,” Harry muttered, biting off the Frog’s head. “I could hear her louder that time — and him — Voldemort —”

“Harry, if you don’t want to continue, I will more than understand —”

“I do!” said Harry fiercely, stuffing the rest of the Chocolate Frog into his mouth. “I’ve got to! What if the Dementors turn up at our match against Ravenclaw? I can’t afford to fall off again. If we lose this game we’ve lost the Quidditch Cup!”

“All right then…” said Remus. “You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on… That one doesn’t seem to have been strong enough…”

“Ready?” said Remus, gripping the box lid.

“Ready,” said Harry

“Go!” said Remus , pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The Dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Harry —

“Expecto patronum!” Harry yelled. “Expecto patronum! Expecto Pat —”

He fainted again “Harry! Harry… wake up…” Remus thought maybe this was a bad idea.

“I heard my dad,” Harry mumbled. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard him — he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give my mum time to run for it…”

“You heard James?” said Remus in a strange voice.

“Yeah…” Face dry, Harry looked up. “Why — you didn’t know my dad, did you?”

“I — I did, as a matter of fact,” said Remus. “We were friends at Hogwarts. Listen, Harry — perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… I shouldn’t have suggested putting you through this…”

“No!” said Harry. He got up again. “I’ll have one more go! I’m not thinking of happy enough things, that’s what it is… hang on…”

“Ready?” said Remus,

“Concentrating hard? All right — go!”

He pulled off the lid of the case for the third time, and the Dementor rose out of it; the room fell cold and dark —

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Harry bellowed. “EXPECTO PATRONUM! EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

“Riddikulus!” roared Remus, springing forward.

“Excellent!” Remus said, striding over to where Harry sat. “Excellent, Harry! That was definitely a start!”

“Can we have another go? Just one more go?”

“Not now,” said Remus firmly. “You’ve had enough for one night. Here —”

He handed Harry a large bar of Honeydukes’ best chocolate.

“Eat the lot, or Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood. Same time next week?”

“Okay,” said Harry. He took a bite of the chocolate and watched

“Professor Lupin?” he said. “If you knew my dad, you must’ve known Sirius Black as well.”

Remus turned very quickly. “What gives you that idea?” he said sharply.

“Nothing — I mean, I just knew they were friends at Hogwarts too…”

Remus relaxed.

“Yes, I knew him,” he said shortly. “Or I thought I did. You’d better be off, Harry, it’s getting late.” 

\---------

Remus slowly opened his eyes after his transformation. His eyes skimmed the dark room and landed on a big black dog

“Sirius” he gasped. Even though he knew that Sirius had been taking care of him after the full moons and that he had even been there for his transformation back last month, the last thing he had expected was for Sirius black standing in front of him.

Even though he looked malnutrition and half dead, Remus still found him beautiful in a way. The mischief and laughter in his eyes were long gone, replaced with dread and sorrow. After all that happened, Remus still wanted to pull him into a tight hug and keep him protected from the whole world.

“Remus” said Sirius and cradled him against his body. Remus was not feeling very weak from the full moon this time, he was almost felling like he was transforming with the marauders again. He realized that Padfoot had been there with him the whole night.

“Are you alright Remus?”

A bout of anger shot through his veins, how could he do this to them? How could he betray them all in the worst possible way and then hold him like this years later and ask him that. No Remus was not fine. Not even close. But there was no way he was going to tell him that, if Sirius had really expected him to be fine after all these years then he dint know him.

“I mean are you sick—“

“What” asked Remus, confused. Why would Sirius think he was sick?

“last night, moony was— he was sick or something. I noticed it last month but I just thought he was exhausted. I’ve never seen moony so quiet and subdued Remus what happen”

It took him a minute to process what Sirius was saying. When he did, he almost wanted to laugh; of course this is what Sirius noticed. After years and years of keeping moony company during the full moon, Sirus could pick up even the slightest changes in the werewolf’s moods.

“Oh that’s the wolfsbanes doing”

“A cure?”

“More of a drug”

He could feel Sirius sigh under him. He remembered all the days they had spent in their dorm discussing the possibility of a cure. He remembered when the wolfsbane was finally made available for consumption after all the trials. The day would have been a one for gear celebration for the marauders instead; Remus had drunk a whole bottle of firewhiskey and thought about how he would never be able to afford it.

“I’m so sorry moony” he said.

The sincerity of his voice broke Remus. Even though his face was fixed with a scowl, he knew his eyes were secretly smiling at Sirius. It was pathetic really, how fast Sirius could win him back with his words, but Remus swore that he would not be manipulated by them ever again.

“How is our daughter Remus?”

“What?” asked Remus confused

“Our baby girl” said Sirius with a little smile, “how is she?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about” said Remus. Neither of them had children. Sirius knew this. What was he trying to do? Is this how he planned on manipulating him?

“Please moony I need to know. I know I haven’t been much of a father to her, I know that I should have listened to you moony. I’m sorry but please tell me”

Remus pushed him away and tried to get on his feet. “You don’t have any daughter”

“Please don’t say that Remus. how is she just tell me she’s fine. Please.” His voice was desperate now, tears in his eyes.

Remus pushed Sirius back and moved away from him. He was stupid to think that Sirius would return from Azkaban sane. Sirius black had definitely gone mad.

“Get out of here Sirius and don’t come back” he said.

“Please please moony. You know I’ll never hurt her moony. I just need to know what happen to her—”

They both paused at the sound of footsteps from the tunnel. Madame Pomphrey did not come to collect him every full moon like the time he was in Hogwarts but she insisted that if Remus hadn’t returned by an hour, she would come looking for him.

On the last possible moment, Sirius transformed into a dog and got out.

“Are you alright Remus” asked Madame Pomphrey.

“I’m fine poppy.”

“I thought I heard voices.”

“Voices? It’s just me here”

“Right of course do you need to be healed or shall we head back”

“I took care of it. Let’s go”


	6. All this confusion

“Hey Hermione are you alright” asked Ron.

“Yes. Why?”

“No it’s just that you seem a little off lately.” Ron was the only one that had noticed that something was going on with her. But she knew that she couldn’t tell anyone about the time turner. So instead, she said—

“Ya I just miss my parents”

“Oh” said Ron. And that irritated her “What? Don’t you miss your parents?”

“I do but not like that. You should have gone home for Christmas if you thought like that.”

“But harry needed us. That’s why we stayed.”

“You don’t have to stay just because of harry if you miss your mum and dad. He’s got me and I wasn’t going home for Christmas anyway.”

“Why? Don’t you like Christmas?”

“I do but mum just makes me work a lot during the holidays. It’s always degnome the gardens, or feed the chickens, or clean your room. We got the house elves to do it here. I wish we had a house elf at home. Then my mum wouldn’t have to work this hard.”

“What is it with you and house elves Ron?” asked Hermione.

“The best part is that you just have to summon your house elf and they appear before you. And do all your work for you”

“That’s not possible what if they are doing some other work at that time? Or resting? They can’t always appear when you ask for them.”

“I don’t know about all that Hermione. I don’t have a house elf. I just know that when you say ‘come here house elf’, they come to you”

“Oh really Ron? ‘Come here house elf’ I cannot believe why you would want to keep a poor creature slave like that.” She said, furious. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard near the couch and a house elf stood in front of Hermione.

“Mistress called me?” it said.

Hermione screamed on top of her lungs and Ron had a bewildered look on his face.

“Go… Get out of here” they screamed.

And just as he had come, he disappeared with a crack.

“Ron what was that? I thought you said you dint have a house elf”

“That was not me Hermione. You summoned the house elf”

“Me huh? Did you forget that I’m a Muggleborn? Or do you think my parents bought that creature in a mall as my Christmas present” said Hermione.

“It might just be a Hogwarts house elf that was listening on our conversation and decided to scare us.”

“Do house elves usually scare people? Also, have you ever seen a house elf in the three years we have been in Hogwarts? Why will they show themselves now?”

“I don’t know ok. It might be someone’s stupid idea of a prank.I’d say fred and George but they don’t have a house elf.”

“Alright I’m going to go ask professor Lupin about it.”

“Ya that is a good idea.”

\-----------

Remus was walking down to the great hall for lunch when Hermione came running towards him.

“Professor I –“

“What is it miss granger?”

“I— something weird happen. I need to talk to you”

“Sure would you like to go to me office or are you fine here”

She looked around the hallway and found it be deserted.

“I think I can summon a house elf” she said.

“You what” sputtered Remus. Whatever he had been expecting to tell him, this was not it.

“I – its, err”

“Tell me from the beginning Hermione. What happen” he said in a reassuring voice.

“Ron was telling me about house elves and he said me that they come to you if you call them and I tried and a house elf just appeared. Out of nowhere.”

“Was it trying to attack me professor?”

“It’s possible but you told me that you called for it.”

“Yes”

“Don’t worry, it might just be one of the Hogwarts house elves. Can you describe this house elf to me?”

“He was light colored and bald and wearing what a filthy rag tied around his hip like a loincloth.”

“Interesting. Miss granger could you come with me to my office please” he said and started walking towards his office. none of the Hogwarts house elves wore loinclothes.

Ever since that morning, what Sirius had said about them having a daughter had been nagging his brain. Every moment of every day, that was the only thing that he could think about. Now, seems like Hermione granger might not be a Muggleborn after all.

“But professor I did not—” said Hermione panicked.

“Don’t worry you’re not in any trouble”

Remus pushed the door to his classroom open and closed it behind Hermione.

“Now I want you to do it again”

“What?”

“Try to call the house elf”

“Ok” she said and closed her eyes.

“Come here” she said to the air. Nothing happen.

“Professor I swear it appeared last time.”

“I believe you Hermione, now try harder. Try to picturize him in your mind and summon him.”

And sure enough, an ugly old house elf appeared with a pop.

Remus recognized it immediately to be Kreacher, the black family house elf that Sirius had inherited when Walburga had died.

“Mistress called me?” he asked.

“Err… yes”

His gaze landed on Remus “Is this monstrous half-blood scum bothering you” he growled.

“I would advise you to leave now kreacher” said Remus.

“I’m not following orders from the sorts of you werewolf.”

“Err…Leave” said Hermione.

And just like that, he disappeared with a pop.

There was no way a house elf like kreacher who prided himself on serving the noble house of black would respond to a Muggleborn. He remembered how kreacher had reacted to lily, with utter loathing and resentment.

So there was only one possible explanation, Hermione granger is somehow related to Sirius. And not even like fourth cousin thrice removed related, actually related. This might be the daughter that Sirius had been talking about.

“Professor?”

“Hermione stay here. I’ll be back until then I want you to sit on this couch and wait for me” he said.

“But professor I have classes to atte—”

“No, this is more important. You can sit here and write an essay on the various dark creatures we have dealt with until now and how to defeat them. I was going to assign it to the third years tomorrow. Any books that you may need for reference are on my bookshelf. And don’t try to contact the house elf again or go back in time.” he said

“Alright professor” she said in a scared voice and moony growled at him.

Remus got out of his office and shut the door behind him.

The thought that Sirius might have cheated on him with a woman and sired a child hurt Remus more than he could admit. If there was one thing that Remus had never doubted, it had been Sirius’s love for him. He would have never thought that Sirius was having an affair but apparently, that had also been fake like most of the things that Sirius had pretended he cared about.

But he knew that this was not about Sirius alone there was something else going on. Sirius had acted like Remus had known about the child. And if that was the case, why was moony so protective over her. Maybe, this was Regulus’s child but that was difficult because Regulus had died more than an year before Hermione was born. He walked towards one place where he hoped his questions would be answered.

\-----------

The stone gargoyle stepped aside as he said the password to Dumbledore’s office.

“Is something the matter Remus?” asked Albus Dumbledore.

“Albus I think some of my memory has been stolen” he blurted out.

“stolen?”

“or lost or hidden” he said.

“What happen Remus?”

“I realized that I cannot remember something some things from my past. I want you to have a look as you are an occlumence”

“Very well and what are these things about Remus? The ones you can’t remember”

Remus remained silent.

“At least tell me something what time frame you think they are from”

“The first wizarding war. Before—before James died”

“Sit down” said Albus and pulled a chair for him. He put his index fingers on both of Remus’s temples and closed his eyes.

After a minute, he removes his hands from Remus’s temple with a huff.

“Some of your memories are missing”

“And who do you think took them?”

“You”

“Me?”

“The energy signatures associated with this magic are yours Remus”

Remus had wiped his own memory for some reason. Why? For a moment he thought about that Halloween night twelve years ago and realized that he couldn’t remember much about it. Just a lot of pain and hurt and betrayal. For a moment he tried to imagine what Sirius said was true, they had a daughter. What would Remus have done if he had a little girl with her at the time of Sirius’s betrayal, he would have tried to hide her. But none of this made any sense.

“Remus are you alright?” said Dumbledore. His hands were back on his temples.

“I’m fine professor”

“Remus I want you to think now, try to remember something.”

Remus closed his eyes and tried to think about that night. Most of the details of a few months before and a few weeks later were fuzzy to him but suddenly, his mind latched on one memory, a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

“Remus I think we need some kind of password to unlock your memories.”

“Password?”

“Yes. If you had set a password, then what would it be?”

Only one thing came to his mind whenever anyone said password, “I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.”

A single memory surfaced, a baby in his arms. Wrapped up in a blue blanket, her cheeks were pink because of the cold. She had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her teeth were just starting to come in. she was smiling contently at Remus who was holding her protectively cradled against his body.

“A baby” said Dumbledore.

“Do you know who this baby is Remus?”

“No but I think I did” he said.

“Professor can you send someone to get Hermione granger. She is in my office.”

“Hermione Granger? But she is a Muggleborn.

“She summoned a house elf today.”

“Alright Remus” he said and sent out a Patronus with a quick wave of his wand.

“Do you think the baby in your memory is Miss Granger?”

“I don’t know”

“But you think she might be”

Remus just nodded his head. He didn’t know what the implication of all of this was. Sirius black had a daughter? He had wiped out his own memory trying to hide her? Was it Hermione granger a Muggleborn of all people?

“The house elf that she summoned is kreacher, Sirius’s.”

He heard Dumbledore take a deep breath “Remus”

“He calls her his mistress” just like he used to call walburga thought Remus with disgust.

“Also, moony feels a connection to her. Though I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Moony?”

“My wolf”

“Oh. Ok”

In a minute, Hermione came bursting into the office. She was panting as though she had run all the way.

“Come take a seat miss granger” said Dumbledore.

She tentative sat down on the edge of the armchair.

“It’s not my fault professor. I don’t know anything about that house elf.” She pleaded.

“I assure you again miss granger you are not in any kind of trouble.” said Remus.

“Yes we just have some questions for you” added Dumbledore

“Alright professor”

“Now miss granger do you know what an occlumency is?”

“Yes sir. It is a wizard’s ability to read minds”

“Now I am an occlumence and I need to read your mind to know some information about your past.”

“Is this related to the house elf professor?”

“I’m afraid it is.”

“But what about my past? I’m Muggleborn.”

“We think that somebody may have tampered with your memories so we need to check”

“Ok so you’re going to read my mind?”

“Yes dear but I’m going to be looking for something specific, the energy signature of residual magic. I promise I’m not going to be sorting through any of your memories.”

“Alright I’m ready.” She said hesitantly.

Dumbledore placed his hands on either of Hermione’s temples and closed his eyes. He reopened then in half a minute and looked at Remus “these energy signatures are definitely yours Remus”

Remus didn’t know if this was a good or bad news.

“Wait” said Hermione. “Professor Lupin modified my memory?”

“Yes Hermione. We don’t know why though because his memories been modified too so I need to look deeper”

He resumed his hands on her temple. This time he stayed like that for two more minutes before letting go.

“This is some impressive magic you have done over here Remus.” He said.

“What are you talking about albus”

“The password was meant for Hermione”

“So my memories are stored inside Hermione?”

“No Remus Hermione is the key that unlocks the block in your memories.”

“So the baby—”

“Is definitely her”

“What’s going on? Professor Lupin knew me when I was a baby?” Asked Hermione.

“All your questions will be answered.”

“Now Remus do you think the password is same?”

“Yes”

“What password?”

“Repeat after me, ‘I solemnly swear I’m up to no good” he said.

“Like the marauders map?” asked Hermione.

“The what?”, “how do you know about the map” said Albus and Remus at the same time.

“Oh nothing” said Hermione realizing her mistake.

“Do you want to elaborate on this Remus?”

“No I do not Albus.”

“Very well. Now miss granger I want you to close your eyes and concentrate hard. When I say ‘now’, I want you to think of yourself as the key unlocking something and say the   
password ok”

“Yes professor”

Hermione closed her eyes and Dumbledore brought his hands to her temples. “Now” he said.

“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” Said Hermione

Remus doubled over due to the excruciating pain in his head. And then, everything went blank.


	7. Do you want a baby

"Hey moony" said Sirius lying down on their king sized bed and pulling him closer. He threw some warm blankets around them and snuggled up to Remus.

“Hmm...." Remus tired from the mission that they had been on the last couple of hours.

"Have you ever wanted to have children?" Sirius asked out of nowhere.

Remus was wide awake now, his eyes widened as he realized what his husband was saying.  
"Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. Honestly all these years and you still can’t recognize me? I'm offended" He said with a dramatic sigh.

"Sirius black you absolute prat. After all these years, I should have known not to walk myself into that trap. Alteast you were joking about the children thing." Said moony and launched himself into the other man trying to tickle him. This soon transformed into a full fledged tickle fight between them. Finally, Sirius pinned him down with his hand behind his back and gazed into the eyes of the man panting under him and took a deep breath. A deep blush crept into Remus's cheeks.

"I'm not joking moony. James and I were talking about it today and—”

"But we're nineteen"

"And there is a war going on" This silenced Remus. He knew that people were trying to move a lot faster in their lives because of the war. James and lily had gotten married in the fall just a year after graduating from Hogwarts and so had Alice and Frank. Even they had sat down and had a discussion one day and decided that they were practically married and there was no point in putting it off or having a ceremony because they would not be recognized by the law anyway. So they had just had a simple ceremony and dinner party in the potter manner with all the third year Gryffindors in England.

"Hey moony I don't want to get a child tomorrow okay I just want to know if you want a kid sometime you know"

"Yes" The words were out of his mouth so fast he couldn't believe it but it was the truth.

"Yes Sirius Orion Black the third I would love to raise our child. If a man of my condition can legally raise a child that is."

Sirius's face lit up in his brightest smile and he kissed him tenderly, their breaths mingling until they were one. "Who cares about the law Remus it’s not like we have really obeyed all laws now have we." he said referring to them becoming Animagi.

“Maybe we could just smuggle a baby from somewhere you know. A lot of babies are getting abandoned in the war.”

"Ya so fuck the law huh?" said Remus with a sly smile knowing that him swearing turns on Sirius more than he would ever admit.

"So you think we should start trying." Said Sirius as he took off his shirt.

"I’m sorry what" said a confused Remus.

"The baby just doesn't come from nowhere moony, the baby comes from love." Said Sirius now taking off his pants.

“You know that we can’t get pregnant right Padfoot" protested Remus but all logic was thrown out of the window when Sirius climbed on top of him and started kissing him.

\------

Sirius and Remus stepped out of the fireplace at the potters flat in London. It had been difficult to sanction a floo connection in the middle of a Muggle settlement but James potter being the persistent prat he is, had done it.

Sitting on the counter were James and Lily looking rather smug.

"Hey mate" said Sirius and bumped shoulders with James and Remus gave lily a hug.

"What is it?" asked Sirius.

"What is what?" said James.

"The thing that you had wanted to tell us"

“What thing?”

“You have been smug about this whole affair since yesterday. Is it a prank?”

“We are waiting for peter" said lily breaking the boys banter.

Peter arrived five minutes later. “Hey everyone. Am I late?

“No Pete you are on time now come sit here,” he said and motioned to the couch were Remus and Sirius were seated.

“Now I’m really getting worried James. First you call an emergency marauder meeting and then you make us sit in a line. Something is up”

“We’re getting a new marauder” said James

“New marauder? This is outrage. I told you something was up moony. “Said an appalled looking Sirius.

“If you mean lily, then we already consider her honorary marauder” supplied Remus.

“What James means is—” said lily silencing them, “I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulation guys. Said Remus hugging lily”

“This is awesome. Said peter.”

“Mini marauder.” Said Sirius.

“My life’s mission is finally completed.” Said James

“What is that about?” asked lily

“Oh in second year, prongs here decided that you lily Evans were going to be the mother of his children” said Sirius.

“And hence he has tried to woo you ever since” said peter.

“So the whole charade about love, affection and devotion was just a ploy to get me pregnant huh?” said lily.

All the boys laughed and James kissed lily. The rest of the evening was spent in joyful banter between the friends. After a long time, they spent one evening without the threat of war looming over their neck.


	8. Marlene

Remus and Sirius apparated hand in hand to the little Muggle church in which frank and Alice were getting married. It was a dull November evening and the chill was just starting to turn the dew to frost. It was a beautiful wedding with just a handful of people as they did not want to attract much attention to themselves.

After the ceremony, the little party of close friends moved to a private wizard bar that the Longbottoms had rented for the evening. Sirius immediately took his place at the bar claiming his position as the designated bartender of all the Gryffindor parties and began pouring Firewhiskey into shot glasses.

“This is it. We're married” said frank.

“Yeah weird right can’t believe six of us got married within year of graduation" mused lily.

“Six?” asked a confused Marlene. She hadn't come to their party earlier as she had been vacationing in Egypt with her family.

"Oh Remus and Sirius of course. So this was what that mystery party invitation was about huh, I would have cut my trip short if I had know not like I ‘wanted to spend time’ with my family anyway" She said with air quotes.

“don’t worry it wasn't much it’s not like we can get legally married anyway" Said Remus.

“Well congratulation you guys “she said patting Sirius on the back as he came back with their drinks neatly lined on a tray.

“Thank you here you go" he said handing her a glass. He then proceeded to pass out the drinks to everyone in a circle till he reached lily.

“Oh here is my favorite flower I've got some Butterbeer for you” he said handing her a glass of the amber liquid.

“Why does lily get Butterbeer?" questioned Dorcas.  
Lily climbed up on the couch raised her glass above her head and shouted” because I'm pregnant" on top of her voice.

There were cheers and whoops from all over the room .Lily and James were showered with congratulations as they hadn't told anyone but the marauders till now.

“Good thing you kept your wedding before I got all fat and blotchy or I couldn't have been your maid of honor." she told Alice as she snuggled into James on the couch.  
Then, Sirius moved to Alice with the shot glasses when she stood up and said " Could I get some Butterbeer too Sirius?" with a sly smile.

"Wh-"

He was cut off by lily screaming "Oh my god no way you too" She squealed and hugged Alice. It took a moment more for the men in the room to catch on and another round of cheers and congratulations and cheers were passed around the room. By that time lily and Alice were hugging each other and jumping up and down.

“We can have combined baby showers"

“And play dates" said Lily

"They’ll go to Hogwarts together."

“When are you due'"

"End of July"

"Ooh me too they will be born just days apart."

In a while all the excitement died down and the party settled down into the usual rhythm of Gryffindor parties with a lot of dares, Kissing and teenagers getting rapidly drunk. Except, two of them were pregnant now. It was almost like they were at the safety of Hogwarts again but their perfect bubble was disrupted every time someone mentioned another attack on some village or another muggleborn reported missing.  
\-------  
In a few hours, everyone were too drunk or tired or both to move.

Lily and James were quietly making out on a loveseat in the corner. Alice and frank had disappeared, probably to their honeymoon. Peter was passed out on an armchair and Mary and Dorcas were arguing about what sounded like the best cure for pimples by the fireplace. Remus and Sirius were snuggled on the couch sneaking occasional kisses and Marlene was sprawled flat on her back on a bean bag next to them.

“Damn! I can't believe they are going to get kids of their own in eight-ish months. I bet it’s you two next" she said

“Oh only if it were that easy" said Remus

"What’s the problem guys? You’ll make great dads"

"Well if you have noticed, babies don't fall from the moon sweetheart." Said Sirius

“or the stars" chimed in Remus

“The thing is you need a woman for the whole process."

“Well I'm a woman and I want to get pregnant"

"See its easy for you. If you want a baby, just shack up with some guy at a bar and nine months later, BAM!" this sent her into a fit of giggles." If only it were so easy Sirius. First of all I want to give birth to a baby not raise one. And even if I did want to raise it, I couldn't"

"And why is that"

"Because a baby needs two parents to look after it. plural. And also because I don't think I'm going to live through the war and I do not want to abandon my innocent baby in this horrible world"

"Oh don't say that you’re not going to die” said Remus with his arms around her

“I think my parents are death eaters" She blurted out.

"What” said Sirius shocked.

"Or well they might be planning to become one, they certainly approve of what they do."

"I'm very sorry Marlene."

"It’s ok but I'm definitely gonna join the order, fight them someday and go down in war. It’s like divination. I can feel it in my bones."

" Shhh......... Marls now no talks of dying please."

"Yeah. And who believes this divination shit anyways." Added Sirius.

"That's why I want a baby you know it’s like the opposite of dying. It’s bringing a new life into this world. Like passing on a bit of yourself that lives on after you die. I want to be pregnant and give birth to a baby. It’s like a womanly instinct I guess. To pass down your genes before dying and help continue the human race or something." 

“So give the baby to us we'll take care of it" Said Sirius

"Will you do that for me siriusly" said Marlene sitting up.

"But Sirius this is a big step you can’t just-"

"Oh come on moony you know you want this it’s not like you’re not considering the possibility”

“Yes but-"

"It'll be perfect you know you can be our sur-- what do they call that moony"

"Surrogate"

"Yeah that is perfect" Said Marlene.

"So it’s settled then” said Sirius lying on top of Remus.

“Nope if you both wake up in the morning and want the same thing when you are not completely drunk then it is settled" Said Remus as he switched off the table lamp and threw a blanket over both of them.


	9. We're Pregnant

Two days after Alice and franks wedding, Remus and Sirius received a letter on the Muggle post. It was from a Muggle clinic along with a note from Marlene asking them to be there by five o’ clock next Friday.

"This is happening moony" 

"Yes. So soon. I never expected it to be so soon"

"Are you ok with this we can decline if you don't want to" Said Sirius turning to look at Remus. Remus looked at the excitement in his husbands face over getting a child and he   
knew that Sirius wanted this as much as he did.

"Why would I do that? Of course I’m terrified of the prospect of getting a baby but that’s why you are here right so we can do this together"

"Yes” said Sirius placing a light kiss on his lips " together" another kiss "always".

Together was what he wanted more than anything. And it was certainly more than anything the fourteen year old boy crushing on his best friend had hoped for. Together, Remus   
could do anything.

Remus immediately began researching about the clinic and how everything worked while Sirius left for Auror training with a wider than usual smile on his face that day.

\--------

At sharp five o' clock on the next Friday evening Remus and Sirius sat on a couch in the reception of a Muggle hospital clutching hands.

"She’s late"

"I know moony calm down."

"What if she does not want to do this anymore?"

"Then she would have told us earlier. Like a normal person"

"But do you think she's normal giving her baby off to a gay werewolf and Sirius Black. Shit?"

"What moony she does not know about your furry little problem and as for me, I am Sirius Lupin-Black now.”

The last part brought a little smile to Remus’s face. "We need to tell her pad foot"

"And why"

"Because we are going to become the fathers of her child and she would not want to give away her child to a monster like me."

Remus and Sirius had been swallowed in nervousness, dread, reassurance, curiosity and happiness over the last few days in that order. When they had woken up this morning,   
they had been so full of nervous energy that they had camped in front of the hospital since noon. But Remus hadn’t thought about his werewolf problem yet. For once in his life he   
had gone almost a whole week without thinking about it. Of course they had thought of what they would do on full moons, lily would be more than glad to babysit for the night. 

"Ok we will tell her but don’t worry moony this is Marlene after all not any random woman."

"ok." the thought that they might not get the baby that all the excitement of the past week had been for nothing was devastating to moony.

"Hey look there she is" said Sirius.

Marlene walked up to them with a smile on her face. “I hope I haven’t kept you waiting long” she said.

“No we just got here” said Sirius

“Marlene here is actually something we need to tell you” said Remus

“What? One of you is not a secret serial killer right?” she joked

“It’s serious Marlene”

“What’s wrong with Sirius?

“Not Sirius merlin. I’m a werewolf” said Remus

“Hahaha so funny now let’s move on shall we I don’t have all evening”

“He’s telling the truth marls” said Sirius.

Marlene looked at their serious expressions and slowly the truth sunk in. “you’re a werewolf?” she asked.

“Yes”

“When did this happen rem” she asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

“When I was four.”

“Four? But… but how? How did you come to Hogwarts?”

“I transformed every month in the shrieking shack” he said in a low voice.

“And no one knew of it?”

“Well… all the professors knew. And the marauders. And now, all the order members know.”

“I can’t believe we don’t find out Remus. You were sick all the time. We should have known.”

“He had some help.” Said Sirius

“Marlene I understand if you don’t want to do this anymore. I know I’m a monster—”

“Hey none of that Remus. I know you. You are one of the most kind, caring and awesome person I have ever met. Just because you turn into a wolf once every month does not   
mean you’re a bad person the rest of the month. Sirius can take care of the baby on full moon nights.”

“Well actually, lily will babysit during full moons. I’ll be with Remus”

“He lets you be there? But how? Werewolves kill human’s right.”

“What if I’m not a human” said Sirius with a smirk.

“Oh my god are you also a— did Remus turn you” she asked, horrified.

“No I’m an Animagus.” Said Sirius.

“Oh ok” she said.

“So you still want to do this” asked Remus in a small voice.

“Yes I do. Unless you guys have changed your mind”

“No we are ready”

“So you guys know how this works right?”

“Yes moony looked it up” 

“So do you guys want to both do it or—”

“No Sirius will do it” declared Remus”

“He’s afraid that some of his ‘wolfieness’ may be passed on” explained Sirius.

“Alright then come on sires” she said and pulled him to the reception desk.

\-------

A brown tabby owl soared in through the kitchen window and landed on the table where Remus was having breakfast and dropped a letter from its beak. Remus picked it up and   
his eyes widened.

“Sirius’s” he shouted.

“I got a letter from Marlene. Sirius comes down right now”

Sirius came dashing down the stairs “what does it say moony? Read it” 

Remus ripped open the wax seal and his eyes widened. He looked up at Sirius with the hugest grin he’s ever had “she’s pregnant” he said.

A sound that seemed like a cross between a squeal and a shout escaped Sirius’s mouth.

“She says she’ll come by this afternoon”

“We’ll call James and peter too”

“We’re pregnant” said Remus with a small smile.

“Yes, we are” said Sirius pulling Remus towards him and kissing him passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An-I know I haven’t written an authors note in a while but I wanted to inform you that the Surrogacy Act was passed in Britain in 1985 which is five years after the events of this chapter. But I’m going to roll with it because it’s an important part of the plot.


End file.
